1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to power tool accessories, and more particularly to power tool accessories for capturing dust and debris.
2. Description of Related Art
The removal of flooring tile is a dirty and time-consuming process. Power driven chisels are often employed to speed the removal of the tile and its backing adhesive material. However, this process results in a large amount of dust and debris that is ejected into the ambient air. A large amount of preparation time is needed in order to protect surrounding areas from being contaminated with dust. Additionally, the health of those in the area is negatively affected by the dust. Furthermore, environmental regulations in certain areas prohibit the escape of the removed dust into the atmosphere.
In order to combat the dust, many tools have been conceived of Various apparatuses include encasing the operating end of a power tool with a housing and attaching a vacuum to the housing. In the majority of these tools, the housing is cylindrical and has a single large opening through which the dust is captured. The current state of the art has several shortcomings. First of all, the location of the vacuum attachment in the prior art does not maximize the location and direction of air flow in order to capture the most dust. Second, the large opening does not allow the tool to reach certain places, such as in corners and underneath cabinets. Third, the durability of many products on the market is suspect. Fourth, the cylindrical shape of the operating end of the apparatuses does not provide a stable base on which to move the tool along the floor. Fifth, some of the products would often get clogged with pieces of debris. Therefore, a need arose for the present invention.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant(s) herein expressly incorporate(s) by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/367,009 discloses a dust suppression boot for a percussive power tool attached to a vacuum source. The boot is comprised of a hollow body fitting over the operating end of a percussive power tool with a hollow arm designed to attach to a vacuum hose. One end of the boot is left open nearest the operating end of the power tool to suction dust into the hollow interior of the body of the boot. Dust is transferred into the arm, as its interior connects to the interior of the body of the boot, and then into a vacuum attached to the open end of the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,244 discloses a pneumatic tool including a rotor and a Venturi tube to collect dust. A hood is built over the operating portion of a power tool. The hood is designed to lie flush with the surface the power tool is operating upon. The interior of the hood is hollow and the interior space connects to a vacuum hose for the removal of dust captured by the hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,809 discloses a dust collection apparatus for high speed grinders. A housing fits around the cutting element of a power tool lies fit flush with the surface being cut to prevent dust from escaping. The cutting element of the power tool is contained within the housing. Dust that is captured by the housing is removed from the device through an attached vacuum tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,524 discloses a dust collection system for a power tool with a suction cavity. A shroud entirely encompasses a tool bit and fits closely to the surface being acted upon. The interior of the shroud is attached to a tube which is designed to be fitted to a vacuum hose. Dust is captured inside the shroud and siphoned into the tube and out of the device by the suction of the vacuum attached to the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,078 discloses a chip and dust collection apparatus attached to a machine tool having a spindle and a cutter. A hollow hood is fitted over a cutting bit of a power tool and fits flush with the surface being operated upon. The hood has an articulated portion designed to provide flex and maintain contact between the hood and the surface being operated upon. Dust and debris is trapped inside the hood and suctioned out of the device through a connected vacuum hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,131 discloses a power tool having a dust suction device integrated into its housing. The hollow interior housing of the power tool itself is designed to fit flush with the surface being operated on. Dust is collected in this housing due to its close relation to the surface. Dust is transferred from this interior hollow volume by a suction device integrated into the tool through an opening which leads to a dust collection box which is also part of the tool itself. Dust is collected in the dust collection box which must be emptied when full.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,634 discloses a manual machine tool including a vacuum device situated in its housing. The housing of the machine tool itself has a hollow portion that fits flush with the surface being operated upon by the tool. Dust is trapped inside this hollow portion and may be ejected into an attached dust box through an ejection opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,937 discloses a dust attachment which is used with a spiral saw power tool. A hollow attachment is fitted over the operating end of a spiral saw power tool with an airtight attachment furthest away from the operating end of the power tool. The end closest to the operating end of the power tool is hollow and collects dust from the operating end of the power tool through the same opening which allows the operating end of the power tool to reach the surface being operated upon. The forward end of the attachment, through which the operating bit of the power tool protrudes, is flat in one continuous plane and only has the single opening. Dust is removed from this interior volume through a hollow arm, the interior of which connects to the hollow interior of the attachment, by the suction force of an attached vacuum hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,886 discloses a suction device that is used with a power drilling tool with an aeration device fixedly connected by a suction conduit with the suction head. A hollow housing is fitted to the exterior of a power tool and does not encase any of the body of the power tool. One end of the housing forms a suction head around the tool bit and draws dust into the hollow body of the housing. This suction end lies flush with the surface being operated upon and only encompasses a portion of the operating bit nearest the surface. Dust is drawn to the opposite end of the housing by an internal fan driven by an electric motor internal to the device. Dust is accumulated in the end of the device housing the fan and motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,086 discloses a suction device for a hammer drill having a receiving space which partially encloses a working tool. The suction device attaches over the operating end of a pick power tool. One end of the device attaches to the body of the power tool while the other end has a plurality of holes which contact the surface being operated upon. A portion of the device is articulated to provide flexibility to the body of the device, which is hollow, and to maintain contact between the device and the surface being operated upon. Dust is drawn into the hollow body of the device through the holes that contact the surface, and out of the device through a single hollow connection for a vacuum hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,797,794 discloses a suction device for a pick power tool with a vacuum source and a baffle wall. The device is hollow and has two ends, the first of which is coupled to the pick power tool, the second end is elastic and extends around the operating bit of the pick power tool. The second end maintains contact with the surface being operated upon through the elasticity of the second end. The first and second ends are separated by an interior baffle. The hollow chamber formed by the second end is connected to a hollow connection element which can be attached to a vacuum hose. Dust is drawn into the second end and ejected from the device through the hollow connection element into the vacuum hose.
Applicant believes that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.